1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sillcock. More particularly, the present invention relates to a blind alignment sillcock with non-vibrating loose wall mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for sillcocks have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,401 to Persson teaches a sillcock intended to be mounted in a wall between a warm space and a cold space to provide a water flow passage through the wall and comprises a water flow pipe extending between the warm side and the cold side of the wall, a shut-off valve including a valve seat and an associated valve body, a valve control member disposed on the cold side of the wall and a valve control rod disposed within the water flow pipe and connecting the valve control member with the valve. The valve seat of the shut-off valve is located within the water flow pipe at a point along the pipe, which has a lowest temperature exceeding 0 degrees C., when the sillcock is mounted in a wall, and preferably at a point located between the warm side of the wall and the location of the zero isotherm within the wall.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,243 to Edwards teaches a frost proof sillcock having an outer section with a fluid chamber therein and a discharge opening, a round tubular body connected to the external section and communicating with the chamber, and a seat end section of substantially the same diameter as the tubular body connected integrally with the body to form a substantially even external surface between the body and the section. The seat end section contains a valve seat and a plurality of thread segments, and a stem extends through the chamber in the external section and through the body, and contains a valve element on the inner end thereof for seating on the seat. A hand wheel for rotating the stem to seat and unseat the valve element is secured to the outer end of the stem.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,366 to Van Meter teaches a sillcock that includes an inner tubular pipe forming a water-flow passage and an outer tubular pipe cooperating with the inner tubular pipe to form a water relief chamber. When the inner tubular pipe is ruptured as a result of the expansion of ice in the inter-flow passage, water from the source is directed across the open valve of the sillcock into the water-flow passage where it escapes into the water relief chamber through the ruptured opening. The relief chamber is opened to the atmosphere and water emerging therefrom alerts a person to the fact that the inner tubular pipe has ruptured thereby requiring repair or replacement.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,319 to Krablin teaches an anti-backflow device for preventing fluids from flowing back into a water supply system. The device adapted for attaching to a connecting rod inside a sillcock tube of a standard antifreeze sillcock. The device held in an open position for allowing water to flow through the sillcock under normal operating conditions. The device automatically stopping the backflow of water in the sillcock should there be a loss of water pressure to the sillcock and preventing fluids such as insecticides, chemicals, or the like mixed with water from polluting the water system.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,347 to Eaton teaches an improved leak guard for preventing damage to a building caused by a ruptured conventional sillcock, wherein the sillcock has a tube, a valve within the tube and a control knob at one end of the tube operably coupled with the valve. The leak guard includes a tubular connector interconnecting the tube of the sillcock and the supply line for establishing fluid communication therebetween and a housing sealingly secured to the connector. The housing has an internal chamber for receiving the tube of the sillcock when the sillcock is connected to the connector. Further, the housing has an outlet disposed to be located outside the building when the guard is installed for directing leaking water from the sillcock to a point outside the building.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for sillcocks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.